The present invention relates to a pressurized air system for drying the surface of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system for use in a self service car wash, whereby the system is coin activated so as to allow a user to dry a car using pressurized air projected out of a hand wand.
High pressure car wash stations are designed to allow a person to wash their car by simply paying a small fee to activate the system. These systems are well suited for removing harmful pollutants and residues, particularly salt and tar. Removing this dirt maintains the finish of the paint and helps to preserve the integrity of body panels and underbody welds. These car wash stations allow a user to project water, soap and other cleaning agents through a hand wand and onto a vehicle. Typically, once the vehicle has been washed, a person uses a towel to dry the vehicle, or the user simply drives away, allowing the vehicle to air dry. Some automatic car washing facilities utilize large blowing systems that attempt to wholesale blow dry a vehicle. These large systems generally lack the ability to remove water trapped in recessed areas.
When temperatures drop below freezing, the water used to wash the car may freeze. Resultingly, doors and locks often become frozen. Door lock mechanisms and door jams can become saturated with water and freeze. Once the water freezes in the door lock mechanism or between the door frame and the car body neither the door lock nor the door may properly function. Door lock mechanisms that are coated with frozen water may restrict entry of a key because the frozen water blocks access through the key hole or the lock may simply become inoperable as the mechanism internal to the door may be jammed by the presence of frozen water. Either scenario may present significant problems for the user of the automobile as access to the vehicle may be limited if the doors remain locked.
In a similar fashion, if the water under pressure finds its way into the door jams, the water can freeze causing the door to stick to the vehicle frame. A door frozen to the frame may not open even with the application of considerable pressure. Resultingly, a driver or passenger may be precluded from entering the vehicle or be precluded from exiting from inside the vehicle.
Aside from concerns over water freezing in locks and in door jams, water pooling on a car can leave spots that detract from the overall finish of the vehicle. Traditionally, patrons utilizing a car wash with a hand held spray wand either utilize a chamois, sponge or cloth to remove the water or simply drive the vehicle to dissipate the water that remains after the wash. Removing the standing water with a chamois, sponge or cloth is time consuming, messy and requires transporting the various items to the carwash in order to be utilized following the washing. Moreover, such items are difficult to use during cold weather and can present considerable difficulties for the aged and infirm in any climate. Another problem associated with a chamois is that the owner of the facility derives no profit from use of the chamois.
As such, it is desirable to have a method that allows a car to be easily dried. It is further desirable to have a method that limits contact between the user and water located on the surface of a vehicle. Finally, it is desirable to have a method or device that allows a car wash operator to derive greater profits from an operation.
The present invention is directed to a compressed air vehicle drying system suited for use in drying outside surfaces of vehicles after they have been washed. The drying system allows for a timed release of pressurized air intended to rinse water from a vehicle""s surface, wherein the compressed air vehicle drying system comprises an air compressor, a storage tank, whereby the storage tank stores compressed air received from the air compressor, an air regulator located proximal to the storage tank, the air regulator designed and dimensioned to allow air to exit the storage tank opposite the air compressor under a pressure ranging between 50 psi and 300 psi, an air dryer is located downstream from the storage tank, a wand having a plurality of holes, the wand located at the system""s end; and, the system is activated by a vending unit so that, when activated, the vending unit communicates with a solenoid valve located upstream from the wand with the solenoid valve opening to allow passage of the pressurized air.